The Doctor and Skulduggery Pleasant
by The Zombie Thief
Summary: The Doctor and Skulduggery Pleasant team up to save Clara and Valkyrie from the Daleks.


**A/N: This is my second story and my first one shot, in which the Doctor and Skulduggery Pleasant team up to save Clara and Valkyrie from the Daleks. Just so you know, it's the Eleventh Doctor. Also, it takes place after Playing With Fire.**

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain where walking down a sidewalk, discussing their recent battle with the Grotesquery and Baron Vengous, when they heard a strange noise from above. They looked up and saw what looked like a giant flying saucer hovering above them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Valkyrie muttered, just as a transmat beam shot down from the ship and she disappeared in a flash of light.

**Meanwhile, on the Dalek ship:**

"This is not the Doctor's companion!" The Supreme Dalek said in its robotic voice. "This is a different human female child!" Valkyrie stared up at the Supreme Dalek and all the other Daleks hovering around her, and then clicked her fingers. She focused on the heat generated by the friction, and cultivated that heat into a flame. She hurled the fireball at the Supreme Dalek, thinking that if she destroyed the leader, the rest might run away. The fireball hit the Dalek leader, but didn't have any effect. Oops, she thought, as hundreds of Daleks turned her way and shouted one word:

"Exterminate!"

**Somewhere on Raxacoricofallapatorius:**

"And that, Clara, is why we never-" The Doctor began, when suddenly a Dalek ship flew over head and and Clara disappeared in a flash of light. "Clara? Clara!" the Doctor shouted.

**Back on Earth:**

Skulduggery pulled out his revolver and fired three times at the ship before it flew away. It has no effect, of course, but it made Skulduggery feel better if he at least did something to try and stop them. He was wondering how he was ever going to get Valkyrie back when he heard a strange wheezing sound. He turned around and saw a police box appear out of thin air behind him.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver raised. The TARDIS had scanned the ship and found that it had flew here and activated the transmat beam a few minutes before it abducted Clara. He looked up and saw a skeleton in a suit pointing a revolver at him.

"Well, that's just great," he muttered, and pointed the sonic at the gun.

Skulduggery watched a man step out of the police box and pointed his revolver at him. The man held up a strange tube thingy at pointed at his gun. The cylinder made a weird buzzing noise and the tip glowed green, and Skulduggery's gun exploded in his face.

"Who are you?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm the Doctor. That ship that flew away-"

"The one that took Valkyrie?"

"Who?"

"My apprentice."

"Oh, then yes, that was probably them. Anyways, they have Clara, my companion, and we need to rescue them."

"How?"

"In the TARDIS, of course. Follow me." The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS and opened the door.

"You want me to go in there?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "It's my ship. Is bigger in the inside."

"If you say so," Skulduggery muttered, and followed him in.

**On the Dalek ship:**

Valkyrie braced herself for whatever was coming, and was about to run, when suddenly an older girl appeared by her side. She looked about 20, and pretty, and she had brown hair.

"The Doctor's companion is obtained!" The Supreme Dalek shouted. "The Doctor will bargain for her life!"

Suddenly their was a strange wheezing sound that Valkyrie had never heard before, but the young woman beside her became very excited. She looked up to the Daleks and said,

"You may have captured me, but it doesn't matter. You may think you have a bargaining chip with him, but you don't. Because he will never, ever, bargain with you, and he is here!"

The TARDIS materialized, and out of the doors came The Doctor and Skulduggery Pleasant. Clara ran into the TARDIS, and Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie and pulled her in.

"Sorry about that, Dalek boys, but today you won't be getting my companion or my life, but you will get a gift from my good friend Mr Pleasant here, and I have a feeling you're not gonna like it!"

Skulduggery clicked his fingers, and two powerful streams of fire rushed from his hands and hit the Supreme Dalek, destroying him in one hit. Skulduggery then moved the streams of fire away, burning any Daleks that it hit. Then, Skulduggery stepped into the TARDIS, but not before tossing a satchel into the center of the ship. The satchel started beeping, and when the TARDIS left the Dalek ship, the satchel exploded, destroying the ship behind them.


End file.
